


Adding Shame

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Man of the Family [2]
Category: The Detour (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cum Inside, F/M, Incest, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: After finding his twin sister, Jared does the same as with his own mother. Getting in the shower and giving her what she needs: A big, thick cock.
Relationships: Jareb "Jared" Parker/Delilah Parker
Series: Man of the Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912180
Kudos: 1





	Adding Shame

The months that he had spent with his mother alone, with his father off travelling the world in search of his sister was the best time of the young fourteen-year-old’s life. In what would always be unknown to his father, Jareb’s bedroom had gone unused in the time as the teenage boy joined his mother each night in his parent's bed. Giving his mother the experience of pure pleasure she had finally gotten back in the tent. With the pair never truly managing to surpass the pleasure that they had gone through in the Blizzard. It did confirm to the teenage boy that his family wasn’t normal. Mother’s normally don’t sleep with their son while their husbands are out searching for their missing daughter, in the mountains.

Despite his family's life not exactly being normal, he pitied the numerous boys that had to go home and simply jerk out their load after school. 

Since he got to go home and be serviced by his mother’s talented tongue before spending the night pounding away inside of her tight pussy, filling and coating his mother with loads of his thick spunk. It was a mystery to him how she had managed to drive off pregnancy with how much of her son’s cum was pumped into her hole each night. 

Something kept a downer on their lovemaking, however: His missing sister, Delilah.

That and the moment his father had burst through the front door, torn it off his hinges and announced he had figured out where Delilah was. Luckily Jareb and Robin had only been down to their underwear, so the boy was able to grab his thrown clothes and jump under his parent’s bed before his father had barged into the bedroom. He could have gone without listening to his parent’s somewhat disappointing sounding welcome back sex, but he at least had gotten off. The teen was slightly annoyed that his spunk had been wasted by being shot simply into his underwear.

After that, the family had been dragged on another misadventure that had led Jareb to where he was now: Sitting on the phone with a very apologetic mother at his grandmother’s house, shouting at the woman over the phone. 

“Ugh,” He grunted, slamming the phone down, “I need to wash off all this shame!”

Grandma Parker snored in response as the boy cut through the room and into the bathroom with the door locked firmly behind. Jareb rolled his eyes thinking over the conversation when really he was just pissed at his father for having two Robin’s standing there and not banging either one of them. He would have been stacking the twin sisters up and taking turns filling their slutty holes with so much cum you could swim in it and unlike his father, they would come begging for more.

His mother already considered him her best fucker.

Fingering the hem of his tee, the fourteen-year-old peeled it off his rich tanned body then threw it to the floor. His chest was smooth and lightly defined, with muscle development but overall leaner. Without taking the time to admire his body, the boy unbuttoned his jeans, hooked a thumb into them and the pair of white Calvin Kleins he wore and tugged them down as one. This left a naked Jareb standing there in a surprisingly warm bathroom swinging a thick soft but showing seven and a quarter inch cock between his legs.

In his stupidity, he never noticed the steam already rising from the shower and threw the shower curtain back to find: His missing sister.

Delilah screamed.

Jareb screamed back.

She looked down to see that her twin brother’s large soft cock, her eyes almost bulging out of her head as she did. Shocked, she looked back up to scream. He followed suit, looking down at her small breasts and pussy, then back up at her face. Something in the horny boy made him want to look back down, and he had a feeling by the look in her eye that Delilah did too.

Stepping back as his sister pulled the curtain shut, the pair continuing their shrieks of shock. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

“IT’S WHERE I SHOWER!” Delilah screamed back at him.

“For how long?” Jareb asked curiously, the naked teen standing there looking at the curtain that hid the naked body of his older sister.

“A year!” Delilah groaned, using her hand to motion at the steam as she continued. “Didn’t you see the steam?”

“I thought it was nana’s smoke!” Jareb protested, looking awkwardly.

Delilah sighed. “What the hell?”

Jareb stood there awkwardly, looking like he wanted to reopen the shower curtain. His cock growing to a semi-hardened state as he stared at where his formally missing sister stood hidden. “So what do we do now?”

“GET OUT!” Delilah screamed, wondering why Jareb was still in the bathroom.

“Oh okay! Good Idea, I’ll,” Jareb awkwardly stuttered. “Despite this, it was good seeing you!”

As the naked teenager headed out of the bathroom, his sister closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile on her face at being reunited with her brother. Even if she wondered when he had grown that big. Despite the awkwardness of the dunce walking in on her shower, Delilah couldn’t help but feel relieved at seeing him once more. She had missed her little brother, more than anyone in her family.

“I should have called that idiot ages ago,” 

Delilah muttered to herself and returned to washing her hair, turning around so that she was back under the stream, unknowingly backing up so that the curtain formed around her body and showed off her ass. So when the door silently opened back up and her brother walked back inside to grab his clothes, she was none the wiser to his eyes perving on her young round ass through the shower curtain. Jareb moaned internally, wrapping a hand around his throbbing cock and lightly stroking it as he shut the door behind him. Standing right in the middle of the room, casually jerking off to his twin sister’s white ass, the teenage boy gulped. Her ass wasn’t as round as their mothers but looked at least twice as soft. An image of walking in and just ramming his cock in there popped into the boy’s mind, seeing himself plough his twin’s identical ass until it was overflowing with his seed, but the thought was shaken off. Delilah wasn’t as easy as Robin. Something that was turning him on further, having to work for the chance to plough his sister and plant his seed.

“So hey, Delilah,” The naked teenager began, not wanting to scare her again.

She groaned at her brother’s return. “Jareb! I told you to get out!”

“I did! Then I remembered that I left my clothing in here and I don’t want nana seeing, well, everything.”

Delilah rolled her eyes. “Yet, you're happy letting your SISTER!”

“Why not?” The boy shrugged, putting on a dopey grin. “Mom would have thrown out all my clothes if she could!”

Squinting at the boy from the shower, only this time without drawing the curtain over her naked form, Delilah crossed her arms. Just the thought of Jareb getting any pussy was beyond her. Not that she could ever think of a time he could have done it with a girl; ignoring the cockblocking incident, college girls, the non-binary individual Sarah, or the countless fan-girls he made during time as mayor. Delilah seemed to just push those from her realm of attention.

Luckily for him, she wasn’t aware of his time with the ten-year-old girl.

“What are you on about? Mom wouldn’t want to see your l-little pin!” Delilah questioned, wondering why the dunce thought their mother would throw his clothes out.

“Oooh right, you haven’t been home!” Snapping his fingers, Jareb giggled to himself. Remembering all the times they had done it on Delilah’s bed. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“This is a really weird time to tell me!” Delilah protested, the siblings standing in the same room completely naked, staring at each other. “But what is it?”

With a sly grin, he took a step closer. Purring and with lust dripping from his words, the boy said something to make her wet. “I’ve been screwing mom for months! Wanna try?”

“W-What?” Delilah stuttered, the girl focusing on the first part. “You fucked mom! Seriously? How far has the woman fallen!”

Moving closer to his twin sister, who was backing up against the shower wall, Jareb’s smirk grew wider. A hand curled around his lengthy dick, pumping it slowly so that Delilah could see the full size of the monster. “I was gonna thank you for it! We were looking all over the world when she just let me suck her tits, then breed for her for ten hours. Yeah, that’s right sis, ten.”

“Mom wouldn’t do that, she loves Dad!” Delilah tried to protest, ignoring the desire to look at her brothers seven and a quarter inch cock. Despite her protests, she knew her mother would cheat on her father. She just didn’t expect it to be with Jareb.

“Oh PLEASE!” Jareb snorted as he entered the shower. Their naked, wet bodies were so close if he moved an inch he would be touching her. “We have shit parents. Dad’s tiny and so selfish in bed. He sucks. Trust me, when he got home, I was hiding under their bed as they did it. I was there, cause Mom and I were gonna bang when he barged in, I was so devo seeing him!”

Trying to press herself further back against the wall, Delilah couldn’t help but giggle. “L-like the time they did it in the closet?”

“With us right outside?” Jareb cracked a smile, then put a hand to her waist.

“That was so disturbing to hear… Mom barely made a noise outside of correcting him.” Delilah admitted.

Running the hand up the side of his twin’s naked body as water cascaded down her, Jareb leaned in and pressed their lips together. It lasted for only a second, much to his annoyance.

“Ew!” Delilah stopped her brother quickly. “I’m not mom, Jareb.”

“No, but I can make you feel as good as I made her.” Jareb purred, as he attempted to make a move on her again.

Moaning and putting their foreheads together, the fourteen-year-old boy moved up to softly caress her budding breasts. When she didn’t resist his touch, another hand joined in to play with Delilah as she bit back moans and tried her best not to seem interested in doing it with her brother. Jareb leaned in once more for a heated kiss, leaning to one side for a better shot at her lips. His lean body pressed against Delilah’s, with the boy rolling her nipples in his fingers like he had been trained for years how to. The kiss itself was like none she had ever gotten, making the girl melt into it without even meaning to. 

“Ew, your cock rocket’s touching me!” Delilah as she pushed her brother backwards. The pair groaned as they remembered their father’s dick-shaped pancakes.

Grabbing his dick, the boy gave her a pout. “It could be in you if you want, sis? Balls deep.”

“Don’t you have a mother to do, or have you moved onto nana now.” Delilah teased back, not wanting Jareb thinking that he could boss her around.

“You’re disgusting,” Jareb felt like throwing up in his mouth, “Mom and her crazy twin are fighting over dad. So I was thinkin’ I show you how I breed chicks?”

“You would get into breeding chickens. I’m not shocked you didn’t stop at children.” Delilah smirked, having overheard a conversation about her brother and a ten-year-old.

Growling quietly, the impatient teenage boy took Delilah by the hips and hoisted the girl up onto his waist with her back against the cool tile wall. While she gasped and squirmed around in surprise, Jareb thrust against until his cock was up against her wet pussy and used his hips to grind up against the pink folds. His movements were slow and teasing, just enough to make Delilah moan out loud and wrap her arms around the back of Jareb’s neck. She could feel its size against her needy hole, and the way he stimulated her clit was driving the dirty-blond girl insane. On instinct both of her legs wrapped around him, and there was no struggle when the boy’s hands moved down to grab hold of her ass so he could better grind against Delilah’s bare, wet pussy.

Pushing hard against it, Jareb’s growl grew louder. “I didn’t know she was ten!”

“That didn't stop you! Oh f-fuck, Jareb!” Delilah cried out, the girls screamed, filling the bathroom once more. This time not joined by her brothers, yet still not loud enough to wake out their comatose nana.

“Tell me you want me.” The stud demanded, prodding her entrance with his lengthy dick. “I wanna hear how deep you want it!”

“No! Go make nana play with your little cock rocket pancake!” Delilah tried to protest, despite finding herself wanting her brother to give her the treatment that he wasted on their mother.

Between stolen, small kisses, the teenage boy’s smirk returned. He loved that even with his twin arguing against it, she leaned into the kiss just as hungrily as he was. That was until he locked around her neck and began peppering the crook with kisses. “Tell me you want me to fuck you, Delilah! Come on, you would have killed me if you didn’t!”

“Ugh, you need to brush your teeth more!” Delilah protested, after a few more stolen kisses by her brother. The girl ignored her brother’s demand.

“You talk too much,” Jareb rolled his eyes, pressing the head of his dick against her hole until it slipped inside. 

Despite Delilah having lost her virginity already months ago, that boy’s cock hadn’t matched up to what her brother was attempting to work inside of her. Its thickness spread her pussy walls wide open, causing her head to rest against the tiles and her body to sink lower onto the stud. 

Although, she would tell you she lost her virginity to a snowmobile.

Struggling not to moan at the thickness forced its way deeper inside, stretching her tiny tight hole apart, fingernails clawed at the tan boy’s beck and Delilah gave up any chance of getting out of this bathroom without breeding like rabbits. Their grandmother wouldn’t hear them in her sleep, which drove Jareb to push the last six inches of his juicy cock inside of his sister’s throbbing honeypot. 

“Ho-holy shit!” 

The twins moaned in unison as their bodies came together, pressing together hard under the steamy water. Followed by their lips in a surprise heated kiss, with Delilah’s hands gripping Jareb’s face as they began to make out. A kiss in which the boy’s tongue begged for the entrance that he was denied so began to lift the girl up before dropping her back down, impaling her on his thickness. This caused Delilah to bite her lip. 

Jareb threw his head back, finally fucking a pussy that was tighter than his mother’s once more. Using his twin’s ass as a grip, he brought her up and down on his cock at a slow pace for a while to enjoy just how tight her pussy was and so that Delilah could feel every inch of it thrusting upwards into her. Buried so deep that the tip was kissing her cervix and making the girl’s eyes roll back in sheer ecstasy. 

“Still think you don’t want my massive dick in you?” He asked with a cocky attitude.

“Ugh, shut up and actually fuck me!” Delilah hissed in retaliation. Her fingernails left red marks as they scraped his back. “G-go deeper!”

Teasing the begging girl, Jareb kept up with the slow thrusts for a while longer. He couldn’t go any deeper without fucking her cervix, which he didn’t know was possible or not.

Soon enough, however, he was tired of teasing her pussy so slowly and just letting her drop down, so Jareb picked up the speed of their fucking. Using his hips, the tanned boy began to hammer her hard and fast. The sounds of wet skin slapping together and hot teenage moans drowned out the shower’s spray as the two became more intense. His aching balls swayed back and forth with every thrust, begging for release and to flood a new hole with spunk.

“Nghhhhh Jared! Ugh, fu-FUCK!” Delilah cried out, riding her twin’s thick dick. It felt like at any moment the head would break into her cervix and fuck the tiny hole. “Oooh my god yes! I’m so sorry for cockblocking you! And running away, too. I should have taken this with me- AHHH!”

Just the thought of going on the run with Delilah for so long made the boy’s thrusts deeper; The two could have been sending their parents weekly updates of every new sex position they tried instead of some golf course their father was too stupid to tell was fake. Jared could imagine his mother rubbing her pussy looking at the images of her babies breeding each other like that, the way she needed to be treated.

Biting down on his sister’s collarbone, the boy drove his cock in harder.

Forgetting about showering and washing away shame, Lareb fucked it away by plowing Delilah. With one hand he felt around for the knob and switched off the water, then shook his matted dirty blonde hair dry with a smirk. This earned him a roll of the eyes.

“What? Don’t like my new hair?” He asked while swishing it to one side. Now his right eye and cute mole were back on display. “You clearly love THIS! And the hair comes with,”

‘THIS’ was emphasised by a hard deep slam unlike any that Delilah had experienced before, drawing out a long piercing moan that scared the birds away outside. The thick head of Jareb’s seven and a quarter inch cock broke through into her cervix, sending the fourteen-year-old girl into a world of pleasure. Not to say that there was a spike of pain.

“Woah! Wh-what was that?” Jareb quickly pulled out.

Delilah whined at the loss of her brother’s cock and the feeling of being empty. “I dunno! Just put it back in there!”

“Oh? Keep going, beg for it like those two hot bitches I married and banged all night long!” Jareb grinned, making his twin wonder what the heck happened while she was away.

“I’m not begging, just do me!” Delilah protested, raising her hips before using her legs to pull Jareb closer against her. They shared a small kiss that she dominated, before breaking and growling at the boy. “Get to work!”

Moaning as his dick grind against her wet pussy, Jareb pressed their lips together in a deep kiss that lasted for a long moment. Sliding his lips against Delilah’s, he pushed her head back against the smooth tiles and began to passionately make out with his twin sister. Her ass felt like clouds in his hands. Which led to the boy squeezing the cheeks in his hand, using her body to pleasure his juicy dick by moving his twin sister slowly along the length. 

“Mm, please Delilah?” He moaned into her ear, leaning in to nibble the lobe. “It makes me horny when girls beg for me.”

While not the same as being balls deep inside her pussy, grinding against it still felt amazing.

“Oh, did your ten-year-old girlfriend beg for it, pervert?” Delilah teased, biting back the moan threatening to escape her.

“I didn’t know she was ten!” 

Glaring, Jareb set his sister down onto the shower floor then roughly turned the girl around. He knelt over slightly to hook a hand behind one of her legs before lifting it up, spreading open her sweet holes. The odd position forced Delilah to lean against the wall and look back at the horny boy with a long, throbbing cock in surprise. And though she did open her mouth to argue, the words died the moment that she felt Jareb’s seven and a quarter inch dick once more. The head was pressing against her pussy once more, and she opened her mouth to moan.

“J-Jareb w-we should probably stop. You aren’t wearing protection!” She warned him, yet made no move to stop her brother.

Jareb whined a little, at the thought of having to pull out. “Aw! But mom loves the feeling of my nut burying itself deep inside of her!”

Delilah’s body instinctively pushed down on his dick. “S-so you were serious? Ugh, mom takes everything good away!”

“Der, I wouldn’t lie to you about getting to bang sweet pus!” Jareb grinned.

With that said, the boy pushed the head of his dick back into the tight cavern. But this time he didn’t tease or slip in inch by inch. Instead, Jareb thrust every inch of his throbbing cock up inside of her, feeling it as the walls constrict around his shaft in an attempt to milk out his much-needed load. Without waiting on a response, either, the fourteen-year-old boy began to pound the tight hole like there was no tomorrow. Sliding in and out at a pace that had his fuzzy balls slapping against Delilah. In their new position, it allowed the boy to really get balls deep inside of her, fucking deep enough to give more powerful cervix kisses and grind hard against her G-spot.

“J-Jareb! You can’t cum inside of me!” Delilah protested, between moans. The girl struggled to get the protest out, since she didn’t want her mother to be the only one with her twin’s cum inside of her but also didn’t really want to be pregnant with Jareb’s child.

“I. Don’t. Care!” The boy grunted between slams, fully intent on breeding her pussy.

Delilah groaned. “You can cum on my tits!”

“Yeah, yeah… after I nut in here.” The boy replied with a smirk as he moved one hand around to feel up her body. Caressing the smooth pale skin and feeling how he made her shudder. Jareb took hold of Delilah’s breast and rolled the nipple in his fingers before giving the pink nub a small pinch. “Just think about it! My hot, sticky cum flooding your sweet puss. Sounds nice, huh?”

The sensation of her body being pleasured by the overwhelming double assault came close to keeping Delilah from protesting further. In fact, if it wasn’t for that hand sliding down to her sides when it did to be replaced by a tongue travelling up her neck in slow sensual motions, then Delilah would have demanded that her brother shot his load inside. 

“I-I, ngh! I said... no!” She said firmly.

Jareb pouted heavily and paused with his cock buried at the hilt. In an attempt at pleasuring her into changing her mind, the horny teenage boy’s hand found her clit then began to worship the small sensitive nub. All the while grinding around inside of her, edging them both with short hard thrusts and providing pleasure to her clit by vigorously rubbing the nub. 

Leaning in to bite her neck, the boy moaned out. “And when I just cum in you anyway?”

“You wouldn’t dare- AHHH!” Delilah was cut off by crying out with a sound of euphoria, caused by her twin slamming his dick hard inside. 

With a look that told Delilah he wasn’t bluffing, Jareb returned to fucking her pussy. Deep, hard thrusts that had no intention of holding back. She could feel how violently the boy’s cock was throbbing which betrayed just how close he was to shooting a load deep inside the tight, wet hole. Being consumed by pleasure and an overwhelming desire to feel this out to completion made sure Delilah didn’t open her mouth to argue against it. She was reduced to Jareb’s toy, and every time that thick cock filled the walls of her pussy the two were dragged closer to the edge.

Moaning in unison they reached their orgasm.

Chapter Two - “Untitled”

Delilah came first with the cock pounding against her overpowering the girl, who screamed to high heaven. It felt as though all the wind had been knocked right out of her lungs to make room for the sensory overload and Jareb’s hand still working Delilah’s clit only made things worse. A shiver ripped through the fourteen-year-old’s body, stripping Delilah of any balance so that only Jareb’s hands were supporting her up. That and the seven and a quarter inch length that refused to slow down for even a second despite just how tight the pussy grew or the juices squirting onto the wall.

Jareb came next. Just as he promised, it was inside his twin sister’s pussy. Fuelled on by her tight walls constricting around his length, the teenage boy’s dick was milked dry of a massive load of cum. Effortlessly filling her to the brim with white-hot spunk.

“I-I told you,” Delilah breathed, gasping for air, “N-not in-inside!”

Slowly pulling his still throbbing cock out, Jareb cast her a cocky grin. “I’ve got morning-after pills for days! Want to go another round?”

Fingering herself to get out as much cum as possible, Delilah gave him a look. “You mean you actually have more after all of THIS?!”

With the amount he pumped inside it was a wonder Jareb had any cum left inside his fuzzy balls. Just to make sure of that, Delilah cupped the heavy orbs and was surprised at their weight. 

“While you’re down there, you could suck them?” Jareb smirked, putting them against her lips.

“Our family is fucked up,” Delilah muttered. Despite the muttering, Delilah parted her lips a little and stuck her tongue out a little, the softness of her tongue coming into contact with Jareb’s fuzzy balls. With the girl a little disgusted by the slight sweat based taste of her brother’s balls but as it did manage to taste better the more she got into it. “Not that we didn’t know that…”

Shrugging at his sister’s comment on how fucked up their family was, Jareb reached down and grabbed onto the back of his sister’s head as she continued to lick away on the boy’s balls. Slowly opening her lips further to let one of his testicles into her mouth, with Jareb closing his eyes and releasing a moan as she sucked on one of his balls as the other rested against her lips, wishing for its own entrance into Delilah’s mouth. It got it’s wish moments later as Delilah’s mouth parted further open and took both of her brother’s balls into her mouth, using her tongue to lick and tease every inch of the fuzzy ball-sac, much to the pleasure of her large cock brother.

“Mmm, suck my nuts sis…” Jareb moaned loudly, causing Delilah to internally smirk.

Continuing to suck on her brother’s moans for a few more seconds before letting them drop out of her mouth, the girl looking up at her twin and grinning cheekily. “Like your big cock pressed up against me, Jared?”

Jareb moaned at the sight of his twin sister with his dick against her face. Her tongue teased the side of his length, becoming intoxicated by his smell and amazing taste. The boy reached down to grab his length before slapping it against her cheek, watching as Delilah tried to catch the thickness in her mouth, with the boy giggling himself as he began to rub it against her skin without allowing her to catch it. Smearing his precum into the girl’s cheek with a dirty smirk on his face, Jareb thought about jerking a load onto her then and there. 

Jereb slapped his cock to her lips a few times before Delilah finally caught the thickness and bobbed on its thick head. Her tongue flicking against the piss slit made the boy moan loudly and run his fingers through her hair. Giving a slight tug before forcing Delilah to swallow it all, deepthroating with no more than a little “Ghk!”

“Oh yeah… swallow my big cock just like mom does…” Jareb moaned happily, forcing his lengthy cock down his sister’s throat. Delilah wanted to protest and mention her continued disgust about Jareb and their mom, but the grip of her brother’s hand on her head, forcing her to bob back and forth on it, kept her quiet.

Feeling it as her tongue traced the underside of his seven and a quarter inch cock drove the boy to face fuck her faster, making Delilah take his lengthy dick deep as she could. With each time she went down her nose became buried in his pubes, made to smell the overwhelming odour even after their shower. But that was all worth it getting to swallow his thick cock to the root like that; In her mind Robin would have nothing on her after years of sucking their fathers tiny dick.

“Mmm,” She hummed, hollowing her cheeks while deepthroating Jareb. “This is amazing!”

“Damn right… you shouldn’t have left… you should have been sucking this big cock all this time!” Jareb moaned, the boy finding himself drooling a little over the thought of having Delilah there to suck his cock in every country they had travelled to. Even if her being there, would make the traveling non-existing. The image in his mind shifted to both mother and sister sucking on his big dick, sharing the length as they travelled across the world, their tongues battling around the shaft or sucking on his fuzzy balls. “You and mom should be gagging on my dick non-stop.”

Delilah growled at the mention of their mother. “Mom wouldn’t touch this if I was around.”

“Now… now… we can’t let mom suffer with that pin, dad calls his cock. Can we?” Jareb simply smirked, cock slapping his twin. “Now get back on my cock!”

The boy’s smirk only grew as his twin sister returned to sucking on his cock. Their family might be fucked up but he was going to enjoy getting to blow his load into them, every chance he got.


End file.
